codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (Manga)
Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion is the first of the four manga in the series. It has been licensed for an English language release in North America by Bandai Entertainment. Written by Majiko~!, the series originally serialized Monthly Asuka. Its chapters were collected in eight tankōbon volumes released from December 26, 2006 to March 26, 2010. Bandai's English adaptation of the series was published from July 29, 2008 to February 15, 2011. Focusing on the protagonist of the series, Lelouch vi Britannia, the Manga generally follows the Anime's basic storyline with a few differences in terms of events and characters involved. Notably, there are no Knightmare Frames in the Manga. Plot Overview The Holy Britannian Empire has invaded Japan, now referred to as Area 11, and its people have become the elevens. An exiled Britannian prince who was living in Japan at the time, Lelouch, vowed to his Japanese friend, Suzaku, that he would destroy Britannia. Years later, Lelouch is in high school, but regularly skips out of school to go gamble and play chess. One day, he stumbles on Japanese terrorists who have stolen a military secret and is caught by a member of the Britannian task force sent after them, who is revealed to be Suzaku. As the rest of the squad arrives, Suzaku is shot for disobeying orders, while the military secret, a young girl, named C.C., gives Lelouch the Geass ability to make anyone obey any order. He takes command of the terrorists and leads them to crush the approaching Britannian forces. Lelouch becomes the masked hero, Zero, fighting against his friend, Suzaku, to lead the rebellion to defeat Britannia. Differences between the Anime and Manga *Suzaku enrolls in Ashford earlier in the story *Instead of the capsule that C.C. was held in the truck, she was held in the plane instead *Viletta does not appear until the second part of the storyline and she is the one possessed by Marianne, not Anya *The only Knights of Round that appear in the story are Suzaku, Anya, and Gino *The battle between Emperor Lelouch's empire and Charles' remnants is cut *Lelouch meets Euphemia sooner in the story at Ashford *The battle at Fukuoka base is cut *Xingke appears at the Chinese Federation story arc *Rolo is given orders by Suzaku instead of Viletta *Ohgi and the other resistance members appears later after the destruction of JLF instead of the beginning in the first part of the storyline *V.V. faces Zero at the Sword of Akasha instead of Charles during the Geass Directorate assault *Kinoshita tells Tamaki and Sugiyama prior to the betrayal of Zero about the Geass Order massacre *The Black Knights are scattered after the first battle of the Tokyo Settlement following Zero's supposed death and are reunited after his return regarding the declaration of the United States of Japan in Horai Island in the world announcement *Zero makes Horai Island the first dominion of the United States of Japan instead of the Chinese Federation Consulate *Tohdoh is Kaguya's bodyguard instead of being the member of the Four Holy Swords who do not appear in the Manga *Battle of Narita is cut and Shirley's father dies in the explosion of the JLF ship at Port Yokosuka *Mao dies in the gunshut by the geassed policemen in Clovisland *C.C. throws Mao's headphone to express his waiting at the World of C *Kallen does not get captured in the 2nd part of the storyline *Kallen realizes that Nunnally is a Britannian Princess at her announcement of becoming of a viceroy *Nunnally arrives in area 11 as Viceroy after the formation of the UFN *At the conduct of the Six Houses of Kyoto, Kaguya makes arrangements instead of Taizo Kirihara to Zero and Tohdoh is by her side *Nina Einstein is still the member of the student council during the 2nd part of the storyline since she does not have obsession towards Euphemia and just like the rest of the student council, her memories are rewritten by the Emperor to replace Rolo as Lelouch's sibling. She is with Milly, Rivalz, and Shirley at the fireworks at Ashford when Lelouch promises to bring them all there one day. She is shown at Zero Requiem with Rivalz during the parade. She is last seen at the epilogue where Gino and Anya transferred to Ashford. Plus she does not develop the Fleija warhead, Schneizel and his institution does. *Shirley shoots Jeremiah instead of Villetta after exposing Lelouch's identity. The place does not take place at Port Yokosuka but instead at the alleyway when Zero and his resistance attempts to steal Britannian weapons from the train. *Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton, and the Glaston Knights do not appear in the manga *Suzaku's confrontation at the exposure of Zero's identity takes place at the government bureau, not at Kamine Island. *V.V. transports Nunnally from her bedroom instead of the clubhouse room to Sword of Akasha *Zero and the core members of the Black Knights try to take over the government bureau during the assault on the Tokyo Settlement while Sayoko and the Black Knights takes over Ashford instead of Zero, Kallen, and Tamaki. *The Second Special Administrative Zone of Japan does not occur due to the declaration of war by the UFN. *Suzaku doesn't arrive Area 11 until the arrival of Viceroy Nunnally *Suzaku can't tell if Zero is Lelouch during the kidnapping of Empress Tianzi and he makes the phone call with the Ashford later afterwards *Kanon gets shot instead of Diethard who does not appear in the manga by Schneizel after when he was Geassed. *Villetta gets geassed by Lelouch during the takeover of OSI *Lelouch's memories gets rewritten by the Emperor regarding C.C. and Geass *Lelouch gets his memories back at the food market by C.C. who is in her Black Knights dress while Kallen dresses up as the food worker. *Instead of the 2nd annual festival after Lelouch regains his memories, a Halloween themed party occurs and Kallen snatches C.C. away at the end. Lelouch also wears the Green Otter Costume that Kallen wore in the anime but she also wears it while in Lelouch's place since he was dealing with OSI. Kallen confronts Lelouch regarding her suspicions about capturing her loyalty by Geass at the dress room as a belly dancer. *Milly's graduation event gets cut and Lelouch recognizes that she graduated due to seeing her on the news as the newscaster *Shirley's death occurs at the mall in a green dress instead of the pink one at the Ikeburo Station by Rolo. Jeremiah was chasing after Lelouch under his white dress and recruits him there. *Lelouch's thought regarding power of love is changed from Tianzi's relation with Xingke to his passion to create a world for Nunnally instead after Sayoko accidentally kissed Shirley in disguise and the fireworks occurred afterwards with addition of Nina at Ashford during night. *Kaguya becomes Prime Minister at the end of the story greeting Nunnally *Ohgi becomes a teacher teaching with Villetta at Ashford *Kallen wakes up in her under clothes instead of getting ready for school at the end of the story *Jeremiah works on the Orange Farm alone at the end of the story *Zero teams up with Kallen at Ashford during Kallen's resistance vandalism of Clovis statue *At Kamine Island, it has switched differently. The student council takes a trip there as well as the Britannian Military when they were conducting research at the thought elevator. Lelouch is instead paired with Kallen and Suzaku with Euphemia. Lelouch arrives at the ruins and all of a sudden his Geass activates seeing V.V. At that time, he avoids being traced by the Britannian military only to be rescued by C.C. as a double Zero. C.C. acted as a double in the submarine instead at Mt. Fuji. *Tianzi and Xingke makes a proposal at the grass fields instead of Ikaruga which is seen after the formation of UFN. *Shirley's funeral wasn't shown and Suzaku heard it through his phone plus he wasn't present. *Kallen gets the chance to treat the amnesiac C.C. *Kinoshita thinks about the Geass order massacre during Zero's UFN speech at the inauguration ceremony regarding justice *The betrayal takes place at the deck of Ikaruga instead of the hangar, Zero jumps of the deck and Rolo arrives in time in his VTOL to rescue him. He dies in a similar way in the manga as his body gets buried in an unknown location. *Kallen carries the depressed Zero to his room regarding Nunnally after the FLEIJA explosion *The hotel hijacking scene is different as Suzaku arrives to save Euphie only to overhear his conversation regarding Clovis' cold blooded massacre at Shinjuku *Lelouch wears his black cloak during the Ashford's vandalism and at the G-1 Base assassinating Clovis. it occurred after his contract with C.C. *The Black Knights mission to prevent Refrain is different as they deal with the minor antagonist Rudolph Baleron the head of the Society for the Japanese Preservation Culture and Suzaku arrives there as well recognizing Kallen as the Black Knight and that what they're doing is wrong. That time Zero thought Suzaku was in the tech corps *Lelouch found out that Suzaku killed his father when he touched him as C.C's reaction occurs *C.C. wears Nunnally's school uniform across the campus while chasing Arthur *Suzaku tells Lelouch that he's going to be Euphie's Knight at the clubhouse and in reaction Lelouch was going to have Suzaku as Nunnally's protector. *Lelouch Geassed Suzaku to live at the clubhouse after the visit *Lelouch tested his Geass on one of the Ashford maids *Zero met Katase at the JLF ship conversing about Kusakabe's action at the Hotel hijacking and Katase offers him to join forces but he refuses Geassing him to commit suicide *Mao tells Shirley that Lelouch is Zero instead of Villetta who was investigating with Shirley that Lelouch has connections with the Black Knights *During the Battle of Mt. Fuji, C.C. gets shot while guarding inside the Avalon and her scene with Kaguya takes place by then too. *Black Knight's suspicions and confirmation regarding Lelouch's entry to UFN has changed slightly due to Rakshata not appearing in the anime *Ikaruga appears during the UFN Ceremony *Jeremiah goes after Zero by swimming to the JFL ship and gets injured in the explosion resulting Kewell's death *Schneizel has made more occurrences at the first part of the storyline than the anime at the meeting with Euphie, the Special Zone, and the conduction of the Kamine Island Thought Elevator. *Shirley's reaction after her memories were recovered were different. She stands by the mall thinking about it instead of being at the train. Since Nunnally does not arrive in area 11, she doesn't know where she is and states that she's missing but she still mentions her name when trying to find Lelouch by helping Rolo to reunite them. *Lelouch wore the same female costume he wore from 9.33 at the Halloween Festival. * Suzaku and Euphemia are the couple Kallen happens to meet up with when playing the gravestone attraction at Milly's festival, not Ohgi and Viletta. In addition, Kallen has no negative outlook toward Euphemia, except for when she temporarily believes her to be responsible for her massacre. *Due to Euphemia's death, there is no viceroy until Nunnally arrives. References Category:Manga Category:Non-canonical